Pokemon XYZ
by MegaChamp Kevdwarf
Summary: An adventure through the kalos region with your favorite YouTuber Kevdwarf with a little Romance.
1. Our Adventure Begins!

Hey guys, Kevdwarf here and I'm making this because lately i've been wanting to do something other than record videos for this game. (YouTube Channel channel/UCT_W_tmObMxHKXBG2s9mDQQ ) . Now without further ado (whatever that means) lets get on with the fic. Woooooooooooooooooo!

_PS. This,*, means narrator is speaking._

* * *

*We begin with a scene of a 12 year old boy sleeping in his room with awesome hair like always.*

Kevin's Mom: "He is always sleeping in. Do you want to wake him up Shauna?"

Shauna: "Ok." *She goes to his room to find him on the floor asleep* "So cute and still awesome hair" she whispers. She softly says to the sleeping boy "Wake up Kev"

Kevin: "Oh. Morning Shauna." *He fully wakes up now.* "SHAUNA?! Uh can you wait downstairs for a moment?" He says blushing "I gotta get dressed and fix my hair ..."

Shauna: "Its already awesome" she whispers

Kevin: "What?"

Shauna: "NOTHING" they both blush. "I will just go downstairs now and wait" she says walking backwards down the steps. She trips on a step and falls but before she hit the ground Kevin ran down a few steps and catches her (heroically) before any harm is done. They blush again. "Thanks"

Kevin: "No prob but can I ask you an important question"

Shauna: "OK. Ask away"

Kevin: "well its just that ..." Holo caster interrupts them. Kevin picks it up "Its Trevor. Wassup Trevs."

Trevor: "Kev, Shauna, its time for you to get Pokèmon so get Serena and come to the meeting place and Kevin fix your hair to make it look even more awesome."

Shauna: "Best hair I have ever seen"

Kevin and Trevor: What?

Shauna: "NOTHING"

Kevin: He hangs up the Holo caster and looks at Shauna after changing to his usual clothes (Dark red fedora, Black frame sunglasses, Red bag, Blue jacket, Dark blue Jeans, and red sneakers) "So Shauna wanna get going? I have something to give you and Serena."

Shauna: "Ok but what about what you were gonna ask me before?"

Kevin: "I'll ask later" They walk down the steps together not knowing but holding each other's hand. They both thought they were imagining it but they really were.

Kevin's Mom: "You two going on a date?"

Kevin: "Mom what would give you that impression?"

Kevin's Mom: "Kevin, Shauna, Look at your hand" They look down, notice, then blush. "You are also red as a pair of tomatoes and I haven't seen you that red since when you scared that mega Blazekin."

Kevin: "Great mom now I can't keep that a secret anymore"

Shauna: "Don't worry I won't tell"

Kevin: "You are a life saver."

Shauna: "Only if you tell my what you were gonna ask before."

Kevin: "Fine I will. Later"

Shauna: "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She screamed before kissing him (Heres where the romance comes in). "Oops"

Kevin: "Well lets get going" They leave the house and go get Sarena. They all walk to their meeting place to get their Pokèmon where Trevor and Tierno are waiting.

Tierno: "What did we miss, Kevin?"

Kevin: "What?"

Shauna: Shauna puts her hand on her mouth "Kevin there is lipstick on your cheek" She whispers. It was Shauna's new lipstick from before.

Sarena and Tierno (Sarena to Shauna and Tierno to Kevin): "Guys what happened?"

Shauna and Kevin: "Nothing, really" *Something like this happened a year Earlier*

(Flashback Start)

Shauna and Kevin were roaming around Prof. Sycamore's lab and found a secret room with Pokèmon that were mega evolved (Remember Blazekin from the begginning?). Kevin swiped all of the orbs and a pokèball when Shauna wasn't looking. They then walked out and saw Sarena and Tierno.

Sarena and Tierno: "What did you see in there?"

Shauna and Kevin: "Nothing, really"

(Flashback Over)

Tierno: "So you're telling me that the green lipstick on your cheek is nothing?"

Shauna and Kevin: "Yep" They took their pokèmon and ran. Kevin got Froakie while Shauna got Fennikin. This was the begginning of their romantic adventure.

*Shauna and Kevin walk around and train their pokemon and catch new ones as well.*

Kevin: "Want me to tell you now?"

Shauna: "Yes please"

Kevin: Kevin gives her a TM called Fire Combination. "Look I really like you and I was hoping we could travel together as a couple"

Shauna: "Kevin... " she blushes and puts her hands in her pockets. "I've been waiting for two years to build up the courage and ask you so of COURSE I will" She jumps on him and he catches her as if instinct and she kisses him. "I love you Kev" She says in a soft voice

Kevin: "I love you too Shauna" Kevin later feels the pain of a burning Y on his left eye but ignores it so Shauna wouldn't worry. Shauna did the same thing with an ice cold X on her right eye.

*The couple hold hands and continue training as a couple until the sun sets but what will happen to our heroes next time on ...

POKÈMON XYZ!


	2. The Fireworks of Love

Hey guys, Kevdwarf here for Chap 2

Kevin:"Shauna that gym was easy" Kevin said as he and Shauna walked out of the first gym. "I got you something also"

Shauna:"What is it?"

Kevin:"Close your eyes" She closed her eyes and felt Kevin put something around her neck. "Now open them."

Shauna:"(Gasp) I love it" She kissed his rose red cheek. The necklace had a glass orb with a tiny flame in it

Kevin:"Its the Mystic Fire I was given."

Shauna:"What is it for?"

Kevin: "It enhances fire type moves." He took her hand and they walked off to the next city. After the next gym they started walking to the next city but there is a big problom.

Shauna: "Oh no, it's a sleeping Snorlax" They both sighed in relief when they saw two men walk toward them.

Man One:"Hello. Do you wanna get across?"

Shauna and Kevin:"Yes please"

Man Two:"Can you get us something? We need a pokeflute to wake up snorlax but it's in that castle."

Kevin:"We'll get it. Ready Shauna?"

Shauna:"Lets go Kev" the young couple walk into the castle holding hands (as usual). They walk in and ask the owner for asistance.

Owner:"Hello and what can I do for you two this fine evening?"

Kevin:"we were told you had a pokeflute"

Owner:"I will let you borrow it if you help me. My precious Furfrou has gone missing. Can you help?" They could tell he was desperate.

Kevin:"No prob"

Shauna:"We'll find him" they continue searching until they look in the back outside. "Look there he is!"

Kevin: Kevin picks up the pokemon and brings it to it's owner "Here you go, sir."

Owner:"Thank you now you two go up to the balcony to watch the fireworks.

Kevin:"Well here it is" Kevin looks at Shauna "This will be great, right Shauna?"

Shauna:"Well the thing is i've never seen fireworks with a boy before. Also I am kinda afraid of hights."

Kevin:"Don't worry. I'll protect you" he said hugging her.

Shauna:"Thanks, Kev."

Kevin:"Oh look they're starting." They both watch the sky as the fireworks start."I wanted to ask you something."

Shauna:"Sure. You can ask me anything."

Kevin:"Well I wanna ask if you have plans tommorow?"

Shauna:"No why?"

Kevin:"Will you go out with me ?"

Shauna:"OF COURSE I will". They share a long, passionate kiss as Sarena was standing there watching them the whole time with a surprised look on her face.

Sarena:"Oh my god I HAVE to tell the others" She ran off.

Kevin:"Sarena come back."

Shauna:"Why not let her tell Kev?" She asked while running after Kevin who was chasing Sarena. "Are you embaraced of me?"

Kevin:"No you wouldn't understand"

Shauna:"I would if you told me"

Kevin:"No only one person would."

Shauna:"Please just tell me."

Kevin:"RRRRRGHAAAA" he roared as with the sound of a lion and knocked Shauna to the ground. He finally snapped. "Ya see THIS? This is my problem." As he pointed to his left eye it was glowing red in the shape of a Y and a red-black aura surrounded him. His teeth had sharpened and his right eye pupil turned red. He suddenly snapped back to reality. His teeth returned to normal and his aura dissapeared but his eyes remained the same.

Shauna:"Don't worry I could help" She put her hand on his left shoulder and her left eye was glowing in the shape of an X. The room turned pink and he returned to normal. "Now you can control it"

Kevin:"I'm sorry for hurting you Shauna. I love you and always remember that. Wait a sec ..."

Kevin and Shauna:"THE POKEFLUTE!" They got the pokeflute, woke up snorlax, and continued to the next city.

Kevin:"Shauna we need to talk to the group. I don't think Sarena talked to them" Holo caster rings "Its them. Hey guys. Wassup?"

Tierno:"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KEV!? THE SEARCH! It can't wait. You need to control it."

Kevin:"No worries. Shauna controlled it for me."

Tierno:"What?! How?"

Shauna and Kevin:"Watch this." They focused their power until an X and a Y appeared on their hands.

Kevin:"The search is just on hold for a while. Thats all"

Tierno:"Ok bye Kev, bye Shauna.

Kevin/Shauna:"Bye"

Shauna:"We're so far away from home. Where are we gonna sleep?"

Kevin:"My friend lives in this town and has a guest bedroom but its only one bed. Don't worry. I'll just sleep on the floor."

Shauna:"How about we just sleep on the bed together?"

Kevin:"Ok"(don't worry nothing innapropriate). "Lets go"

The next morning

Kevin:"Morning Shauna"

Shauna:"Oh.(Yawn) Morning Kev"

Kevin:"Hey Shauna I think last night your lipstick smudged on me by accident"

Shauna:"That was no accodent"

Kevin:"What did you do?"

Shauna:"Well ..."

(Flashback start)

Shauna:"aww he looks so cute and peaceful when he's asleep. I love you Kev and I can't hold in my feelings." She whispered. Than she kissed him for a minute and hugged him after.

Kevin:"I love you too Shauna. I'll always protect you with my life and always remember that."

(Flashback Over)

Kevin:"Oh yeah I thought I was sleeping. Wanna try that kiss again while I'm fully awake?"

Shauna:"Ok" They kissed for another minute only stopping to breathe."That was awesome Kev."

Kevin:"Hey can I trust you?"

Shauna:"You know you can"

Kevin:"Ok two things. One, I have this for you." He gave her Mewtwonite X."I got the Y version. And two, I did more research. Follow me but it may take a while." After beating more gyms they made it to Geosenge town."Take my hand. YVELTAL!" Nothing happened."Oh no. Something happened to the Y legendary pokèmon. And wheres Xerneas the X legendary?" He heard both call from beneath their feet."Lets check it out"

Thats all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and check out the next chapter to see what happens.


	3. Legendary Mysteries

Hey guys, Kevdwarf here for chap 3 and check out my new website .com for server future updates and videos.

* * *

Kevin:"YVELTAL! YOU HAVE TO GET HERE!" The young boy screamed with fear and anger in his voice.

Shauna:"Ok Kev I'm officially lost. What is an Yveltal anyway?"

Kevin:"Oh no. Your control is fading. My anger is g-g-growing rapidly." He said with pain."RUN!" Shauna had ran as far away as possible until she had tripped.

Kevin suddenly started rising along with a few rocks and Shauna on one of them. He managed to control the energy around Shauna to bring her to him. With her in his arm he released his anger with a sudden explosion going around and under them revealing a secret base below them. He lowered them both down and began to calm down. They reached the floor and as he stood Shauna up he saw her crying with fear and pain as she immediately fell to the floor."Whats wrong?"

Shauna:"My leg. A rock hit my leg. I can't move! Help!"

Kevin:"I'm so sorry." He carefully looked at the beautiful girl's leg."I wish I could get help but this needs special requirements. We need the keeper of your spirit. Xerneas. I love you and will do all i can do to protect and help you but for now i will have to carry you. For now use my eternal water. It has special abilities so you won't feel it for now." They walk for 10 minutes Kevin still carrying Shauna untill they see a familliar face...

Sarena:"Am I missing something?" The confused girl asked "First I see scattered rocks everywhere, then a giant hole in the ground, and now you CARRYING...

Kevin:"SHHHHHHH. Sarena be quiet." He whispered "Shauna is sleeping. She went through enough. She whitnessed half of my true power and she hurt her leg really bad so i've been carrying her the whole way through. I love her too much to let her suffer."

(Shauna's Point of View)

Me:'What are they talking about? Are they talking about me?' I hear the last thing my loving boyfriend said. "I-I love you too Kev. Thanks for carrying me this whole time. Wait, Kev, is th-that them?" We see what looks like a blue deer and a red dragon.

Kevin:"YVELTAAAAAL!" Yveltal had roared with the power of the lion but not only in response, but with pain. "Yveltal, mighty dragon, take her to Xerneas and away from harm.

Me:"KEV WATCH OUT!"

Kevin:"LEAVE YVELTAL I MUST USE YOUR POWER!" Suddenly his left eye started glowing in form of a Y and his right eye looked as if it was on fire. It was kinda scary. A bunch of houndoom and mightyena started to jump at him. I hope he's OK.

(Normal POV)

Kevin:"DON'T ... HURT ... SHAUNAAAA!" Everything around him suddenly blew up blasting back the enraged pokemon. He flew with Sarena to Yveltal, Shauna, and Xerneas. "Will she be OK?" The worried boy asked. Suddenly Shauna came out from Yveltal's wing.

Shauna:"I'm cured." The girl said as she saw the boy begin to cry. Half with tears of joy.

Kevin:"I told you I'll protect you and I failed. I'm sorry."

Shauna:"No you didn't, Kev. It was an accident I understand. Don't say sorry theres no need."

Kevin:"I gotta go. Theres something I forgot to do. Want a ride Sarena?Shauna?

Shauna:"No thanks. I got a ride already."

Sarena:"Yes please." They fly out of the base. "Why'd you offer me a ride?"

Kevin:"I need your help."

Sarena:"What for."

Kevin:"I need help planning a date. I booked a table at the most expensive restaraunt, planned a moonlight stroll, got her a gift, I even considered getting a new hairstyle!"

Sarena:"She loves it already y'know"

Kevin:"Thats why i've had the same one for three years. The problem is what do I say? I am CLUELESS! I mean what did you do on your first date?!"

Sarena:"I've never been on a date before. I haven't even kissed a boy since that one time last year..."

(Flashback Start)

We cut to a picture of five kids playing truth or dare. It was Trevor's turn to dare Kevin to do something and Trevs had an evil smurk on his face.

Trevor:"Kev I dare you to kiss one of them." He then pointed at the girls.

Kevin:"Which one? Shauna or Sarena?"

Trevor:He handed Kevin a coin."Flip a coin. Heads is Shauna, Tails is Sarena." Meanwhile Shauna was on a swing and didn't know about it (they were at a park)

(Kevin's PoV)

Me:I flipped the coin and it was tails. 'Oh no. I wish it was heads.' "Well Sarena Lets get this over with."

Trevor:"I forgot to say for ten seconds."

Sarena/Me:"Ok." We both blushed a deep shade of red.

Me:Then we kissed after we realized it was a two sided coin.

Trevs:"1" 'Ok. I can't wait till this is over'  
"2" 'Ok 2. Almost half way there'  
"3" 'Hmm. I feel strange'  
"4" 'I like how it feels on my lips for some reason'  
"5" 'This feels like FOREVER"  
"6" 'Am I enjoying this?'  
"7" 'I think I LIKE this'  
"8" 'I wish this could last a life time'  
"9" '9? Wait DONT SAY...'  
"10" 'awww'

Me:We released. "Lets move on, shall we?"

(Flashback over)

(Normal PoV)

Kevin:"Don't tell Shauna but I kinda liked that."

Sarena:"Me too. Either way I can still help." She put her arm around him. "First when you pick her up tell her how pretty she looks. The rest is on this paper." She handed him a paper.

Kevin:"Sarena you are a life saver. I'll drop you off."

-Later that Evening-

Kevin is at Shauna's house. He rings the doorbell and Shauna's mom comes out.

Shauna's Mom:"Hello Kevin"

Kevin:"Hello. May I see Shauna?"

Shauna's Mom:"She isn't home. Sorry."

Kevin:"Wait. If she isn't here then that must mean-" His holocaster goes off.

Lysander:"Kevin I have your girlfriend and Xerneas. Come here and try to get her back if you dare. I am at lumios city as we speak. Come at your own risk. Bye." Holocaster hangs up.

Kevin:"Lysander. I knew he was no good. Don't worry but if I come back without your daughter than I need help. Goodbye until then."

* * *

Thats the end of chap 3. Hope you all enjoyed. Dont forget to subscribe to my youtube channel and R and R to this FanFic. LATER.


End file.
